I DonT waNT yoU To waNT mE
by naked lowlife evacuation
Summary: 1x2 little agnsty, I love it, hope you do too
1. Default Chapter

I Don't Want You to Want Me

By: Joryuu

Chapter 1: Good News

  
  


//Jump in let's go 

Sit back, enjoy the show// 

  
  


It was dark and the ex-gundam pilot Duo Maxwell was lying, awake, in his bed. The soft blankets were jumbled around at the foot , he was too warm. He sighed, it had been hours since he'd settled down for sleep, but it just wouldn't come! This particular case of insomnia seemed at first no different from the rest of them until the thoughts of his former best friend inched their way into his mind. The best friend he'd shared the most difficult times of his life with, Heero Yui. The dark haired, dark minded lost soul that Duo hadn't even heard from, let alone seen, in ages. 

But why was the braided boy thinking of him now? It had been years since the war against Maudie Maya Kushrenada ended. Years of the haunting dreams of the man with no face who seemed just as dark, or darker than Heero himself. It had been years since Heero's death. Years since Duo's nightmares ceased. Why was his mind being haunted now? Why was the ghost reminder of Heero showing up on this day when it hadn't since the news of Heero's death.

Duo wasn't actually over the loss of his loved one, he'd never actually dealt with losing the other boy. He couldn't. It was just too hard on him. Too hard to deal with the fact that the one you're in love with has just disappeared, never to be seen alive again. Duo still wasn't able to deal with that fact. He would when the time came, and only then.

Had he totally lost it? Was it the dreams? The man did seem to resemble Heero a lot. Maybe . . . No. That couldn't be it . . . Could it?

Duo rolled over savagely, sending his blankets flying. Was it the boy he saw in the marketplace with the harsh cobalt blue eyes? The way he carried himself was so like the way that Heero did. His unruly dark hair gathered in the same patterns as well. Could it have been? Of course not. Heero was dead. He'd heard it years ago. The final blow to Zero had killed him. 

Duo shut his eyes. How could Heero have died? The pilot seemed so indestructible, and that's what must have killed him in the end. The pure suicidal intent as well. Heero was always putting himself in such danger that it was hard to believe that he lived as long as he did. Duo could hear a ringing from his living room. Who in their right mind would call at this time of night, he wondered. He rolled out of his bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

He scrambled around to get untangled from his blankets and ran as fast as he could to grab the phone. He ended up taking it at just the last moment. "Hello?" he managed to choke out while trying to catch his lost breath.

"Hello." The voice that answered was harsh and monotone. It reminded him so much of his lost friend. But maybe that was only because of how much Duo missed him that night . . . 

"Who is this?" Duo asked. He waited a while and heard a deep breath. The person had exhaled. It was Heero, it just had to be! The silence stretched longer as Duo awaited a response. Any response. But none was being offered, "Heero, is it you?" Duo asked.

  
  


Again, the person on the other line took a breath then exhaled. "Yes Duo. It's me."

"Heero! But I thought that you were dead! Why haven't you called me in the past three years? Where have you been? Where are you now? HEERO! Answer me!" Duo demanded as Heero responded not to any of the braided boy's pleas.

"Duo, I was in a very secluded hospital. They wouldn't let me see a phone let alone use one to call anyone . . . " he replied. There seemed to be a hint of sincerity to his usual monotone voice. A hint that he actually cared.

"Heero, you're al . . . " Duo almost broke into joyful tears when he realized that Heero had never actually been dead. That the one he thought he'd never ever see again. It was actually Heero who spoke next.

"Duo do you still care for me?"

"Of course I do Heero. I never stopped caring for you. I was depressed for years after I found out about your supposed death. Heero, I honestly thought you were taken away from me for good ."Duo trailed off again as more and more tears of joy streamed down his face. 

"Where are you?"

"Actually if you really want to know, I'm living on earth. In Canada, Ottawa, Ontario to be exact, why?"

"I was just wondering . . . "

"Ya seen much of Relena lately?"

"She's the one who took me to the hospital. I had to go through her rants every single day that I *wasn't* unconscious. I missed having someone as carefree as you are around. I mean I know how you feel for me and you know that I feel the same for you and I'd really like to see you again Duo. Would you let me?"

"Oh Heero . . . Come." Duo says simply. 

"Duo, there's something you need to know though . . . "

"Tell me when you get here."

"Ok, I will . . . "

Duo heard a soft click from the other line as Heero hung up. The braided pilot smiled inwardly. It was going to be so great seeing his Heero again. The Heero he hadn't seen for years. 

  
  


//There are miles to go

There are miles to go//

  
  


Hey everyone! I'm Joryuu! I'm a new writer to this place and this is my first attempt at a fic. This is Yaoi, obviously. E-mail me with comments PLEASE! monkey_prncess86@hotmail.com anything is welcome! Even flames. Don't like it? Tell me! You can be as harsh as you want! Even try to make me cry! I seriously *don't* care! Just send me stuff people!


	2. #2

Chapter 2: Darkness  
By: Joryuu  
//This could be the night, the only night  
There's something you should know//  
  
Duo heard the soft knocking at the door. He hadn't expected Heero so early. Maybe he was closer than he'd let on. The braided boy rushed to the door and swung it open to see who he already knew was coming. Heero stared straight at Duo until he moved aside to let the darker haired boy in. Duo frowned at noticing the few mostly hidden scars on Heero's face. There was one, the largest, on his cheek, one above his eyebrow and another on his chin. Duo had never seen them before. Heero must have gotten them during their last battle. They didn't hinder his attractiveness though. He was actually more appealing with them than without. It showed his dedication.  
Heero walked into the living room and sat down on the navy blue love seat. Duo sat across from him on the matching lazy boy(tm) chair. "So Heero, how have you been?"  
"Well, I've been stuck in the ICU at some super fancy hospital, getting a bunch of drugs that I didn't need, having a psychotic person who's stalked me for the past two years there everyday to bother me, I don't know how I've been. You tell me." Heero replied sarcastically. There was a hint of feeling in his straight monotone.  
"Seems to me that you've had a worse life after the war than I have." Duo smirked. It was true though.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Heero, you know how I feel. You knew even during the war. But you would never let me get even the least bit close to you. I know it was because you didn't want me to hurt if something happened to you. But the truth is, I was still hurt. It hurt real bad thinkin' that you'd gone and died on me, man. I missed you. Even if you are completely anti-social and dark... That didn't stop me from falling for you did it?" Duo asked, looking over to the other boy.   
"I guess it didn't"  
"Heero, now that the war is over...can we be together? There's nothing stopping us anymore." Duo mentioned, looking straight into Heero's eyes. Heero shook his head. Duo gave him a hurt look.  
"You just don't get it do you?" Heero asked. Looking away from the braided boy. "No Duo we can't... I'll just hurt you and that's not something I want to do to you. I'd hate to hurt you Duo..."  
"Don't you understand how much it hurts all ready knowing that you still won't let me get close to you? How many sleepless nights I've spent thinking of you?" Duo said harshly. "Heero, you don't know what I've been through just thinking that you're dead! I almost didn't make it through that! I almost joined you but Life Goes On doesn't it? It was hard but I made it through. When you called me tonight, it was just like a miracle. You're still alive. I still want you by my side but since you won't.... I just don't know anymore...I just don't know..."Duo let his gaze meet the floor. He didn't want to look at Heero anymore. He didn't want to know that Heero was alive. He didn't want Heero in his living room. He just wanted this evening to end.  
"Duo..."  
"No Heero. Don't say anything. Just don't ok?"  
"Ok... Duo..."  
"Don't." Duo enforced. He was tired of hearing excuses.  
"DUO! Just listen to me!" Heero yells as his temper had lost the few strings holding it down. Duo had to listen to him. "This is what I came to tell you. I can't be with you. I can't be with anyone! I still don't know how to deal with that type of emotion! I really want to be with you Duo but I can't!" Heero yelled. Duo looked up at him sympathetically. He actually hadn't considered Heero's feelings in this whole mess.  
"Heero, just give me a chance! I can help you through this! I'll be as understanding as I possibly can! I just can't let this chance slip through my fingers again. I can't let you get away..."  
"Duo..."  
"Heero please!"  
"I can't....."  
"Yes you can! I can help you through it. I'll be everything you need... Just give me one chance! I'll prove myself. Please!" Duo was pouring his heart out to the other boy, hoping that this time wouldn't result the same way it had the last time. Heero had walked out on him. Out of his life for three hard years. Duo couldn't deal with that again.  
"No! Duo I can't! I have to come to terms with myself before I can even think of having a relationship. Please try to understand that. Right now I just need a friend. Can you be that?" Heero asked. He looked at Duo's hair, because Duo was still staring at the floor. "Can you?"  
"Yes. I'll be anything you want. Heero, it's late. You got anywhere to stay tonight?" Duo asked. Heero shook his head. He never was one to talk when he didn't need to. Duo sighed. "Want to stay here?"  
"Either that or go back to Relena." remarked Heero dryly.  
"I'll go and get the blankets for ya!" Duo said and dissapeared around the corner wall of the apartment.  
  
//I don't want you to want me  
Cuz I'll hurt you in the end//  
  
Hey 'vry one! Joryuu Here! I was just a writin' to tell ya that for the fourth time in my life, I watched the third ep of gw! It was funny. Bye bye! Send me something!  
Joryuu 


	3. 3

Chapter 3: Just one night  
By: Joryuu  
Give me just one night! Una Noche! Ooops, wrong song. Sorry everyone, the title of this chapter just reminded me of that. Anyway, On with the fic!!  
Joryuu  
//I don't need you to need me  
Tonight I'll hold you tight but I won't come back again//  
  
Duo walked back into the living room, he handed Heero the blankets he'd grabbed out of the closet.. "These should keep you warm enough." He smiled. "If you do get cold though, my bedroom's right around the corner. Wake me up and I'll get you more blankets."  
"Ok." Heero said simply. He looked up at Duo. Duo smiled broadly and tilted his head to the side a bit. Heero sighed. Why did Duo always have to look so cute?  
"Heero, I'm going to go..."  
"You're not going to bed already are you? Stay out here for a while with me. We haven't seen each other for years! We have some catching up to do." Heero said. Duo looked over at him. Duo raised an eyebrow, it was so unlike Heero to say something like that.  
"Sorry Heero but I got to work tommorow, I can stay up for a little while I guess. Not too long though." Duo told him. Heero nodded.  
"You work?" He asked. Duo nodded sheepishly.   
"Yeah, I'm a security guard." explained Duo.   
"Where?"  
"The psychiatric hospital..."  
"Do you work there often? Is it a full time job?" asked Heero looking over at Duo, showing no emotion. He gazed at Duo. Duo nodded and smiled broadly at the other boy.  
"Yeppers! Everyday for twelve hour shifts. Now that you're stayin' here, I'll try to cut back on the work load though. K? I'll try and be here more often to visit you."   
Heero nodded. He looked away from Duo and to the television. "Got any good channels on this thing?"   
"Nope! I work way too much. Y'know, it helped me keep my mind off things, so I have no channels whatsoever. We can get some though, but you never really were a tv fan Heero, what happened?  
"I was in the hospital and Relena came to visit me every day. Anyway, no that's ok. I think that I'll try and find a job too."  
"If you're gonna be living here, I think that we'll have to move, or at least get another bed for the bedroom so we both have somewhere to sleep. You wanna share the apartment Heero?" Duo asked.   
"Yeah. I'll have to put up with you everyday instead of Relena. Let's just get another bed."  
"Am I really that bad?" Duo smiled broadly. "We'll get it tomorrow, after I get off work." Heero nodded. He picked the blankets up off of the floor where Duo had put them down. He also took the pillow and placed it under his head. He laid himself down on the couch slowly and pulled the blankets over top of himself.   
"Goodnight Duo."  
"Goodnight Mr. Indestructible." At hearing Duo saying that, Heero chuckled. Duo was just that type of person. Fun loving, cheerful, friendly... everything that Heero wasn't. That must be why he loved the braided baka so much. Heero smiled in spite of himself. He loved being here.  
Duo looked over at Heero, just getting ready to drift off and saw him smiling. It was a small, sort of half content smile. Duo shook his head. It was good to see Heero smile. That made the day worth living. Duo padded across the hardwood floors of his one bedroom apartment. He walked into the dark room. If only Heero were in there with him. That would make the night even better. To have just one night with the other ex-gundam pilot. To have him hold Duo for just one second would be a miracle in his state but Duo wanted a whole night. One that made him joyful and sorrowful both at the same time. Heero just did that to Duo.   
With his last thoughts of Heero, and the now shared apartment between the two of them, Duo climbed into his bed and went to sleep, but before he set his alarm clock to wake him up to be ready for work in the morning.  
in the middle of the night  
Heero awoke with a start. Being so close to Duo had sent him into a dream full of raging hormones. A very restricted dream as well. It had sent Heero into sweet shivers. It must have been when Duo had let his braid out seductively and winked at him, reaching for the belt buckle on Heero's pants. But it may have been when Duo had first tackled him onto the bed as well... that was when Heero figured out that he could not continue living this charade anymore. He had to have Duo...  
Heero got up off of his sofa bed and walked over to Duo's bedroom. He knocked on the door softly, heard a groan, then the door opened. Duo looked at him sleepily.  
"Oi, Heero, what are you doing?" Duo asked. His eyes were half closed as he yawned loudly. He finally looked up to the one who'd interrupted his sleep.   
"I can't sleep." Heero complained.  
"Are ya cold? Is my sofa not soft enough? Is it not hard enough? Did you fall on the floor when you rolled over?"  
"Duo..."  
"What? I sometimes do that! It's easy to fall off a couch when you sleep on it. Especially mine..."  
"Duo...."  
"What?"  
"Would you just listen to me?"  
"What?"  
"You know how I feel, can you give me one night with you? I only want one. That's all I'm asking."  
"Heero, I got work in the morning..." Duo told him.  
"Please, just let me hold you. That's all I want Duo." Heero looked to the other boy. Duo's tired eyes met the not too cold blue ones as he nodded. Heero looked shocked, surprised, amazed. Duo gently took his trembling hand and pulled into the dark room. He'd waited for this a long time now and he was finally going to get it. He was going to feel what it was like to have Duo's arms around him. Caressing him, holding him close. This was a dream come true. A dream of what might have been if Heero were more emotionally stable. A dream of what might be...  
Heero followed Duo numbly, unable to register a sane thought. Duo led him over to the bed. Duo laid down as Heero stayed standing, still letting the shock of Duo agreeing.  
Why had he?  
  
//Don't think it's wrong  
I just need somebody//  
  
Do you like it? This is a rather long chapter but it still serves it's purpose. The next is coming soon!  
Joryuu 


	4. 4

Chapter 4: Disappointment  
By Joryuu  
  
//And life goes on  
And life goes on//  
  
Heero stayed, standing above the bed. Duo looked up at him sleepily. Heero could just barely see his violet eyes in the dim light. "Heero, are ya gonna climb in or what?"  
"Hn.."  
"Are you still doin' that? C'mon! I'm not gonna be able to sleep with you lookin' down at me like that! Get in bed or go back to the couch."  
Heero slowly, got into the bed beside Duo. Duo pulled his messy blankets over the two of them and closed his eyes to sleep. Heero reached for the other boy, pulling him close into an embrace. "Duo, remember, this is for one night only. Right now I don't think I can deal with more. I still love you though. I want you to always remember that. No matter how much of an idiot I can be, I still love you..."  
"I won't forget Heero... I love you too..." Duo replied sleepily. With that, Heero pulled Duo even closer, then he pressed his lips to the braided boy's. Duo inhaled sharply, but the kiss was too short for him to respond at all. "Mmm.. Heero you smell good..." were Duo's last words until at last, sleep consumed him. Heero however, couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. He wouldn't let himself fall asleep actually. He couldn't let this moment end too quickly. He wanted to embrace it forever. Tonight, Duo was his.   
He breathed in the light, musky scent Duo had. He was wearing a spicy cologne earlier, now the smell of that and the natural smell of Duo had mixed together, giving a scent Heero would never forget. Duo's scent was just so intoxicating. Heero never wanted to let the sweet aroma to leave his nostrils.  
He breathed in deeply, thinking of how the next day, this would all end. Heero didn't like that idea. He wanted to stay like this forever. With Duo by his side but God only knew that he couldn't. The emotions would be too hard to deal with right now. Too hard....  
But why did they have to be so hard to handle for him? It wasn't all emotions though, just the ones like friendship, caring, and love. It was awful not being able to deal with that like a normal person and Heero ached to be able to. But he just couldn't.  
Maybe with having Duo as a friend, he'd learn how to. Maybe Duo would help him through it.... Maybe they could find a way to be together.... Heero could only hope that it would happen somehow. Somehow. Before Heero did fall asleep, his last thoughts were concentrating on how he and Duo could be together.   
Early the next morning approx. 6 a.m.  
The loud alarm clock sounded through the bedroom. Duo woke up and groaned. He rolled over to see Heero looking back at him. Duo jumped. "Holy jeez Heero! You scared me!"  
"Your alarm clock woke me up." Heero replied.  
"Well that isn't my fault man. I have to get to work ya know. Now let go of me so I can get up to shower." Duo said. Heero shook his head. "Heero, I said let go of me. Now listen!" again, Heero shook his head. "Why?"  
"Because I don't want to let you go..."Heero admitted.  
"Oh Heero, if you really want to stay, why can't we just be together. Then you could have this everyday..."  
"I told you already, I can't deal with that kind of emotional stress. Duo, it was almost too much last night. I could barely take that and now I don't want this to end." Heero told him in full truth. He looked at the sad eyed Duo, who looked away.  
"Heero, I thought last night was the beginning of something. Having someone won't be bad. I can help you sort through your emotions..."  
"Duo, I told you last night. No. I can't. Duo, just wait until I'm ready. Please..."  
"You didn't seem too unready last night Heero. Now I can't understand this but I'll just have to let you decide right? Now let go of me now." Duo said forcefully. He wasn't expecting Heero to actually listen but surprisingly, he did. "I have to go have a shower."  
Duo left the room. Heero sighed. Why did his emotions have to hold up a barrier to everyone who offered him any affection? Now he didn't care anymore. He was going to be with Duo no matter what!  
  
//Stay with me tonight this only night  
But don't forget to know//  
  
There it's done! At last! I can have some peace! That is until I start the next chapter. Oh well. Peace for a while is good! 


	5. 5

Chapter 5:The old woman  
By: Joryuu  
  
//I don't want you to want me  
Cuz I'll hurt you in the end//  
  
It had been already a few hours since Duo had left for work and Heero was bored. Very bored, so extremely bored out of his mind. He thought about going out to find out what this place was really like then decided against it. He didn't fit in well with other people.  
It was around noon when Heero finally did decide to go out, clear his mind a bit. He also needed to find a job. There was absolutly no way he could continue living with Duo, the emotional stress would be too hard. He had to find his own apartment somewhere else, he needed a job to be able to pay for it.  
He pulled on his black leather jacket, locked the door, then journeyed out into the world. The streets were filled with people darting everywhere, many happy grins were worn on their cheerful faces. Heero knew right away that this had to be the best place for Duo to live. He was among people so much like himself that it was actually scary. The people there kept shooting him friendly smiles as he passed. Heero didn't even bother trying to do the same, he just passed by as if he knew exactly where he was going.  
Heero stopped at a store for lunch, even there the people seemed too cheerful. What was a person like Heero doing in a place like this? It wasn't right for a person such as himself to be in the midst of a place like this. Duo was the only gundam pilot to ever have a constant smile plastered to his cute little face. Now Heero was surrounded by people like that. And he thought Duo was bad....  
Heero sighed, even out here away from the hous that served as a constant reminder of Duo, the other boy still semed to have inched his way into Heero'd thoughts. He couldn't keep his mind off him. Duo's smiling face , his beautiful eyes, his soft baritone voice echoing through his ears. That was it, Heero couldn't take it anymore! He had to find Duo and tell him the truth. Heero couldn't stand to be without him anymore. Why did things have to be so hard?  
Heero walked out of the store, after having paid for his lunch. He stopped to ask a kind looking older woman for directions to the psychaitric hospital. The woman smiled knowingly.  
"You're looking for Duo aren't you?" She asked, although she was ald and frail looking, her voice seemed extremely young ad high spirited. Heero frowned then nodded, how did she know that. "Oh, I know many things, he's waiting for you. He has been for years. Never did believe the news of your death. Never brought himself to that. Couldn't deal with the thought of you being dead. I'll take you there myself. I'm a close friend of his." the woman said. Heero felt his frown grow deeper. If she knew where Duo was, he'd follow.  
The woman led him up long, winding streets for hours, never looking the least bit tired or showing the least bit of pain. He wondered if she was really as old as he perceived. She seemed old enough though. Very wrinkled and her teeth were very yellow. Finally, they got to a large building.  
"Just go to the front desk and they'll call him down. Tell him the truth Heero, he will understand." the eerie voice of the old woman said. Wait-a-minute, how did she know his name. Now this was getting too strange. Although Heero thought it strange, he didn't feel as though the woman was an enemy of any sort, also she seemed very trustworthy.  
Heero shrugged the feeling off and entered the gate. He walked up the long narrow path to the hospital and walked in the door. He went up to the receptionist.   
"May I help you?" she asked in a sugar sweet voice. Heero thought for a second.  
"Yes, can I see Duo Maxwell please?" He asked. The pretty woman nodded and dialed a number on the phone.  
"Hey cutie, you got another visitor," she said sweetly, a look of happiness on her face. Heero knew that he wasn't the only one going for Duo. He never had been. Duo was a well desired person. It must have been his personality. Or maybe his looks. Both had equal bidings on the subject.  
"Oh yeah, he's great looking," the secretary twirled the phone cord around her slender finger. "Dark hair, blue eyes..." she pulled the telephone fom her ear, "Is your name Heero Yuy?" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah you got it right! Ok, see ya soon cutie" with that, the woman set down the phone. She looked up to Heero with jealous eyes. "He'll be right down." She gestured for Heero to sit down on one of the chairs in the waiting room.   
In but a few seconds, Duo was there at the foot of the stairs, shooting Heero one of the strangest glances he'd ever seen. Duo stepped down from the last stair then gently jogged his way over to Heero.  
"Hey, what're you doing here?" he asked. A lopsided smile inching it's way to his lips.   
"Duo, I have something to tell you..."  
"Go ahead."  
Now the woman at the desk was staring at the two of them, intent on hearing the conversation they were having.  
"Is there anyway we could talk about this alone?" Heero asked. Duo glanced at his watch then nodded.  
"I'm due for a lunch break."  
Heero nodded. Duo ran over to the desk and signed out. "See ya in an hour babe!" Duo exclaimed. The woman smiled at his display of attention to her. "Ok Heero, I'm all set." again Heero nodded as he and Duo walked out of the room into the brisk air outside.  
  
//I don't need you to need me  
Tonight I'll hold you tight but I won't come back again//  
  
Hey, It's Joryuu everyone and I found something to write! I didn't even need help, just a little time to figure out what to write. Any way, I'm sitting here it's 10:36 and I was supposed to be sleeping a half hour ago and I figured something out to write. I'm guessing you people like it cuz I've gotten only good reviews from about....five whole people That's a record! Anyway, tell me what you think monkey_princess86@hotmail.com ^_^ don't be shy! Anyway again, does anybody know who the old lady is? Don't worry if you don't cuz I don't either. I just said that to get you people predicting. Do you know who sings the song? I'm not tellin' but you could always drop me a line and guess.... C'mon people! E-mail me!!4 


	6. 6

Chapter 6: Heero's Confession  
By: Joryuu  
  
//Stay with me tonight, this only night  
Don't forget you know//  
  
Duo led Heero through the overly cheerful town and into a secluded park. They sat down on one of the many benches there. Duo set his smiling face upon Heero, waiting for him to start talking. Heero looked over to him. "Duo, who was that woman?" he asked, slightly jealous.  
"Oh ya mean Tanya? She's been after me since my first day there. Heero, ya got nothin' to worry about. We're just friends. She so wants me though." said Duo, he smiled at Heero even wider, his sudden display of jealousy was giving Duo very high hopes.  
"Does she know that you're..."  
"Yeah, she was the first that I told at work, that way she didn't have to waste her flirting on me..."  
"It seems she does it anyway." interupted Heero. Duo blushed then nodded. Obviously Duo was very experienced in that field.  
"So what do ya want to talk about Heero-man?" Heero shrugged, not seeming as sure as he had been earlier. This was going to take a lot out of him. Confesssing everything, and Duo would most likely be ecstatic over the news. He drew in a deep breath, then the old woman's voice echoed through his head. 'Tell him the truth Heero, he will understand....'   
"Duo, I figured something out this afternoon, I really want to be with you , no matter what..."  
"Any fool could see that by the way you were actin' last night Hee.."  
"Will you listen please?" Heero asked quietly, his cobalt blue eyes starring into the depths of Duo's own. Duo blushed a bit then nodded slowly. "Well I was thinking over all the things we've done wrong and I found that they could have been easily avoided. It wasn't you who caused them either Duo, I was the one who did it all. I was afraid of dealing with the emotions involved. I thought they would interfere with our missions if we worried for each other too much...  
"I tried to act cold to you, tried to drive you away everytime that you came to close to seeing my unmasked self. Duo, you were the only one who came even close to seeing it. I was afraid of you Duo, not in a threatening way, just, you seemed so happy all the time, then you turned cold. All these years you have been my mission, to be with you, to hold you, I think that I am closer than ever now to accomplishing that mission I designed for myself.  
"I want to be with you, only you forever, but the only way that is even possible to work is if we take it slow...."  
"Do ya mean it?! Do you really mean it?!" duo demanded. He was now standing up in front of Heero, "Are ya positive?"  
Heero nodded slowly, "Yes Duo, but slow, remember. That means we won't be living together right away, I'll have to get a job and..."  
"Heero, let's not worry about that right now!" Duo was positively gleaming now. He looked around the park with a new, no longer waiting light in his eyes. "So this is it for missions Heero, no more ever?"  
"No more ever Duo, you're worth too much for a small danger like that...."  
Suddenly, as if intending to ruin the moment, Duo's watch alarm went off, informing him that there was only a few minutes remaining for his lunch break. He cursed quietly, under his breath. He looked up to Heero, again.   
"I gotta get back to work.."  
"I'll walk you there." Heero got up and put out his hand for Duo to take. Duo smiled broadly. He wasn't ashamed of the looks they were getting on the way up to the hospital and nor was Heero. The two just seemed to be walking on air. Finally, they arrived at the hospital. Duo bid Heero a cheerful goodbye after they'd decided to meet at a restaurant for dinner. As the hospital doors closed, Heero sighed. He was for once actually happy.  
He looked up to the sky to see the beautiful sunrays beaming down on him. It was as if the whole world had finally gone right for once. "Mission Complete." he said, smiling, a true smile, not a maniacal grin that the oz soldiers used to see. It was looking up to be a good day.  
  
//I don't want you to want me, cuz I'll hurt you in the end  
Yeah but I don't need you to need me, Tonight I'll hold you tight but I won't come back.....//  
  
The end!  
  
Oh my god! It's finally all done! Now I can start working on some other projects. More stuff to do. No rest for Joryuu, who stupidly stays awake real late writing... I really should stop doin' that. Now that you've finished reading this, PLEASE drop me a line, monkey_princess86@hotmail.com C'mon people, I deserve to know what you think! By the way, my internet is down so I don't know when I can write y'all back eh! 


End file.
